


Lonely Star

by CrystalNavy



Series: Reunions and Grudges [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Maglor, and the old fortress.





	Lonely Star

Formenos had seen better days, that much was certain. The fortress had been disused for a long time. A very long time. Dust and cobwebs covered the entire interior, and the fortress was devoid of life.

Or almost devoid of life.

Indeed, one could mistake a lone figure on the balcony for a statue.

Maglor wasn't moving for the most part, as he was reflecting on his life, and the events that led up to this, only leaving this position when he needed to eat or sleep.

Formenos was his sanctuary, and the only thing he had left that reminded him of his family.

For indeed, it was their loving hands that built the fortress in the first place, before everything went to hell.

But more importantly, no one would look for him there, and he would have the peace and quiet he needed.

He and his family still owned the place, in more ways than one, and it was only they who could inhabit it.

No one else would be allowed inside.

Not as long as Maglor Feanorian was still alive.


End file.
